Death's final gift
by tunathecat1
Summary: This is my spin on the end of the final movie. In this version you get to see what would happen if death lends a helping hand.


This is not a continuation of a story nor the end of one I have read before this just popped into my head and I felt the need to write it down. This goes from the moment in the movie where Harry is standing on the rock on the bridge and Ron and Hermione are standing behind him. Also if anyone wants to use any part of this story for one of thier own fanfics ask me and then when its done send me the link.

As Harry, Hermione and Ron were standing on the bridge they were all just pondering what had just happened. Voldemort was dead his death eaters gone or hiding. And everyone important to them were in what is left of the great hall. Fred, Remus, Tonks, Severus and Collin. all those who had their lives tragically cut short.

Ron was thinking only of his brothers. He couldn't get it out of his head. Fred lying lifeless on the floor his last smile still etched upon his face. Percy sobbing almost hysterically over his body. And the saddest of all the only thing he could do for Fred was sit him up in a corner and hope nothing happened to him. And Percy, he had just gotten back into his families graces only to have his funny. quirky, mischievous brother ripped from him. Ron didn't want to be in Percy's head right now. He just held Hermione's hand tighter and looked to Harry. Hoping for a miracle.

Hermione wasn't faring any better. While she didn't have any blood family in great hall she had 60 or so friends that she had made at Hogwarts. And sadly she couldn't even focus on them. All she could think was that she had to go home. The moment she had a free second to spare she was bringing her parents to St. Mungos and hopefully thier would be someone, _anyone, _who could un-obliviate her parents. The people who accepted her for being a witch and not just send her to live with someone till she was old enough to handle herself. They stood by her through everything until she forced them to forget her. Their girl, thier only child in the whole world. But for now she was looking to Harry hoping he would give them a miracle something to make this end of a war end on a note far less sour than it had.

And Harry he was just thinking one thing. One little question whose answer had plagued him since he had ended this war. _How do I bring them back? _ And the answer was something he couldn't figure out. Even Hermione with all her brain most likely wouldn't know of a way to save them. And Ron well Ron would just look at him with hope that he would find a way to actually do it.

And when Harry snapped out of his thought he was aware of his friends stares. But he was also aware of another.

There at the end of the bridge, the bridge littered with stones of the castle fallen bodies of the enemy. Was a man, or what Harry assumed to be a man, staring at his with calm old young eyes.

And Harry weary of war but willing to fight to protect what he had only just saved stepped in front of his friends and held onto the elder wand with all his might.

The man just chuckled and started to walk closer and closer to Harry until he was just a few steps away. Then the cloaked figure removed his hood to reveal the face of Death. He had sunken eyes and looked as if he was going to die the second he spoke. But his eyes they looked young. They looked like a child's innocent stare to a parent when asking why they had to go to bed when the moon was just coming to greet them from above.

And that stare made Harry loosen hi grip on his wand, subtlety noticing two wands come down from the sides of him. But Harry made no comment. He was waiting for this man to speak. He seemed to familiar yet utterly strange to him.

And then the stranger spoke and said in a voice most ancient. "_You have some items of mine and I think it time I took them back."_

Harry was very confused and then it clicked and he took a half step forward as if to confirm the man's identity.

"Hello death, how are you my friend?" Harry said with a small smile upon his face. Ron and Hermione took a few steps back almost frightened to touch him for fear of what it would bring.

Death just chuckled again and said, "_Yes, my friend we must stop meeting before it is time." _

"Yes we should but I suppose that is a conversation for another time. You must be here for the hallows." Harry slowly took out the Cloak from the jacket and the Stone from his pocket then set the wand on top and slowly extended his arms to death. Silently offering him what was never his in the first place.

Death smiled but did not take the Hallows yet, he had a gift to give Harry. One that would give him the answer to his question still lurking around in his skull noisily waiting on an answer. Death looked Harry in the eyes and said _"Yes I could take them now or I could let you use them one last time." _

Harry was confused and had no idea what death was talking about but then everything just clicked. And he remembered something Hermione had said to him all those months ago. _The one who has the Hallows is the master of Death._

Harry looked at death utterly shocked and said in a voice dripping with shock and hope. "You mean I can save them, all of them?"

Death only bowed and said _"Lead the way master." _

And suddenly Harry knew exactly what he had to do and turned then sprinted back to the castle Death and his friends hot on his heals. He arrived at the great hall door just in time to see a new batch of healers apparate into the hall. He yelled out to them. "Hey healers I need something from you. And I need you not to question why."

They all looked apprehensive but they all knew who he was and to them they would help him with anything. The group all nodded at once and One woman said "What do you need us to do?"

"I need you to heal the dead." Harry said with fervor. The healers looked at him strangely but agreed nonetheless.

Harry Then ran into the hall and stood in front of everyone. He cast a sonorous on himself and said. "I know this will sound crazy but I need everyone to let the healers fix the dead's wounds." He was glad for the sonorous when the resulting rabble ensued. "SILENCE PLEASE. I know what your thinking but please let it happen I might be able to save them." Everyone was speechless then George stood forward, covered in dust, tears and blood said "Harry if you can make Gred come back to me I would do anything." Harry with tears in his eyes simply yelled "Well you heard him, Get moving."

And then the next few hours more and more healers and family member pored into the room. And by midnight everything was set. All Harry had to do was make everyone leave the room.

"Everyone could I have your attention once more?" Almost instantly every eye was on him. "Now I know that you all want to be here for when the dead wake but the room must be completely empty except for the bodies. I know it might be hard but it must be done if you want them back." And almost and soon as he was finished George was carting his entire family and Hermione out the door. And soon everyone started leaving MacGonagall being the last person out and the one to close the newly repaired great hall doors. Harry smiled at her and looked towards death, who had been standing in a corner his his arrival to the hall hours earlier.

Harry silently put the cloak about this shoulders and held the stone and wand in one hand and said

"E_gredere Mortem" _

Then magic like none had ever seen came pouring out of the Elder wand like a tsunami. And then he could feel them. All the souls lost in the fight and he could feel them searching anxiously for thier homes.

And then just like that they were gone from him and laid back to rest in thier bodies and all around him he could her gasps and hacking and tears and just exclamations of joy and happiness. And all through the noise one voice rang loud and clear. "George! Harry where is George?" But he never got the chance to answer as a certain redheaded teen came barreling into the room and all but tackled Fred to the ground. And then everyone was pouring in noisily crying and looking for loved one thought lost. And threw all this Death just slowly crept from his corner and walked up to Harry.

And the entire hall caught the movement. And suddenly Death was the target of every wand in the room. But Harry just took off the cloak and presented them to death in the same manor as before. However this time death took them. But not before saying one last thing.

_"Harry i'll have you know any other witch or wizard would have used that power to control death for the rest of eternity but you, you are so very selfless. And that is why you deserve a gift. One that I am sure you will never forget for the rest of your life." _And death then held up his pointer and middle finger and touched Harry directly in the middle of the forehead and then suddenly three pops and subsequent groans of pain were heard from directly next to Harry.

Death took his hand away and turned toward the sun and simply dissolved into nothingness. But Harry didn't see that he just saw the three bodies silently lifting them selves off the ground and the only thing that could be heard in the hall were the simple words spoken to the savior of the wizarding world. Spoken with as much emotion as the tears running down Harry's face. Harry's mother said only this fighting them through the tears on her face. "Harry my sweet little boy I thinks it's time your father and I hugged you again." And then the only sound in the hall were the tear and the sound of four bodies hitting the floor from the force of one young mans first hug to his parents in over 16 years.

All was well.

A/n:Omg that was awesome when I started that I had no idea that was what was going to happen. It just started out as me wanting an ending where for just once everybody lived and well it happened.


End file.
